Seven elements
by Florzhia
Summary: Luego de algunos años, un caos se apodera de Cefiro.Solo 7 elementos podrán salvarlo, pero ¿que ocurrira si esos elementos resultan ser adolencentes?Segundo cap listo
1. Default Chapter

"Seven elements"  
  
WEEENAAAAAAASSSSSSS!!!!!!!! , toy re-contenta, ya que será la primera vez que escribo un fanfic para MKR y me siento nerviosa .,...¿y si lo hago mal? :S....buaaaa TTTT...Ahh , les quería comertar que Guerreras Magicas no es mi producto personal , y si lo fueraaaa....ASCOTTTT SOSS MIIOOOO!  
xD.... # Ahhh otra coshita, este fanfic esta dedicado esclusivamente a aquellos que me siguen (TENGO FANS?????)(no creo TTTT buaaa) y a los que no me siguen , y a los que leen fanfics, y a los que pise el otro día , saltando de alegría...(perdonen )...BUEEHHH.. La historia se basa de las aventuras de 7 personasssssssss... yyyyyyyyyyyy todo comienza ashiii  
  
Capítulo Uno  
  
Corre,con el viento, siente la briza en sus cabellos.Las lagrimas no tardan en aparecer en su rostro, sin lugar por ir, sin deseo de vivir.Observa el monumento descomunal que tiene enfrente de ella, se adentra en aquella fortaleza, pensando que estaria asalvo.Luego de tardío minutos, esta en la parte mas alta de aquel lugar, mira todo la ciudad.-La Torre de Tokio-susurra al colocarse cerca de la ventana.-¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada?-dijo secandose las lagrimas.Arreglo sus cabellos violetas oscuros hacia un costado de su cara palida, sus ojos rosadas ligeramente apagados por el llanto,recorrian con la vista al grupo de estudiantes que tenía cerca.-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó alegremente un joven, parecía que venia con algunos de los grupos de alumnos.Ella ,sin mirarlo, le negó con la cabeza.-No te importa...-expecto y se fue para otro costado.Mientras tanto, dos jovenes chicas discutian por unos caramelos.Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que un muchacho rubio las estaba mirando , sonriente se les acerco y les dio unos caramelos a ambas.-Muchas Gracias-dijo la primera al terminar un caramelo de manzana.-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó el joven, mostro su inflacable sonrisa simpatica. -Ella se llama Ainhoa y el mio es Katsya-respondio la muchacha de cabellera castaña, mientras su amiga asistia con la cabeza- pero nos agradaría mas saber el nombre de nuestro servidor.  
El joven sonrio producidamente, y al dar su mano susurro-Hazel, encantado en conocerlas.-haciendo sonrrojar a las muchachas.Enseguida comenzaron a platicar.  
Cerca de ahi dos amigos de la infancia entablan su conversacion habitual.- Squall, ¿te divierte esta salida escolar?-comento la muchacha , sus manos apoyaban la banda de la torre.-Presiento que algo va a ocurrir-respondio el joven, y acto seguido acomodo sus cabellos negros cual noche.La joven lo miro acostumbrada, y susurro-Será posible que cada vez que dices eso, me pones la piel de gallina.-El joven sonrio, siempre lo hacia reir con sus comentarios.  
En la otra esquina de la torre, un joven sumiso en sus pensamientos , distinguia las nubes en el cielo.Sus ojos verdes marcaban un frío invernal.Sientiendo una fuerza extraña, los siete jovenes miraron al cielo raso.  
".....Guerreros ....Magicos.......ayudenmeeee.e...."- todos oyeron el lamento, seguido por una caida.Cada joven, cada rostro marcaba el miedo ante tal sopresa.La oscuridad no tardo en aparecer y cubrir acada cuerpo, sin dejar espacio para ver que ocurria.Luego de escasos segundos, todos chicos cayeron en una superficie blanda y esponjosa.  
-¿En...donde....estamos....?-pregunto la muchacha de cabellos violeta, mirando en que elemento habia caido.Uno de los muchachos se acerco a uno de los extremos y señalo hacia el horizonte.-Miren, una isla flotante...-Despues de un largo paseo sobre una sustancia desconocida, bajaron uno por uno.Sentados en el suelo de un bosque, comezaron a hablar.  
Una de la jovenes, se paro y hablo claro para todo el grupo.-Bien, lo que tenemos que hacer es aevriguar en dónde estamos, qué hacemos aquí....Pero antes que nada ...hay que presentarnos....-luego de un silencio afirmativo.  
Continuara 


	2. cap 2

Capitulo Dos  
  
"Introduccion"  
  
La joven de cabellos castaños , se levanto del suelo y poso sus ojos castaños claros ante todos y con voz tranquila comenzo a hablar- Mi nombre es Katsya Eather, tengo 14 años y vivo en Tokio,cerca de la torre. Hace unos momentos yo estaba con mi amiga Ainhoa Wanter, en la torre de Tokio, pero llegamos aquie... sigo sin entender que hacemos acá-bajo la cabeza angustiada.La muchacha que habia hablado antes se le acerco y apoyo una mano sobre su hombro- Todo saldrá bien....-le contesto, haciendo que Katsya asistieda con la cabeza.-Yo me llamo Circe Naturest, tengo 15 años.Creo que deberiamos conseguir corteza de arbol, va a ser frío a la noche, debe de haber un lago cerca, cazaremos peces para comer.-preopuso una joven de cabellera rosa furioso, sus ojos violeta mostraban valor y confianza.Squall, el joven de pelo negro, camino hacia un arbol y se trepo hasta la copa de este.-¿Qué haces?-pregunto un chico rubio, mirando atonito hacia la parte superior del árbol.-Descuida, creo que quiere ser nuestro guardia, si vienen cosas extrañas, él nos avisara-dijo Circe, se acerco a una joven alejada de rostro triste, las mechas violetas tapaban su cara de miedo.-Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas?. -Me llamo... Juliet Lighting...-susurro apenada, Circe se sento al lado de ella, haciendo que esta la abrazara instantaneamente.-Snif Snif.-comenzo a llorar de nuevo.Ainhoa, que acompañaba a Katsya en la torre, se le acerco.-Querate tranquila, Juliet...-le dijo , palmando la espalda de esta.  
La mayoría de los chicos estaban sentados juntos, menos uno.Squall seguia con la vista el prado, y luego observo el lago, nunca habia visto uno tan cristalino, parecia hielo.Luego miro hacia abajo del arbol y vio unos profundos ojos verdes mirando a Circe.-¿Tu quien eres?-especto de mala gana.  
El joven de ojos verdes se limito a ordernar su cabellera pelirroja y contesto.- Dariel Windam.  
Todo se volvio un silencio interminable, unos pasos anunciaban que algo se aproximaba, Squall observo de donde provenian, pero no había nada que los produciera.Una luz aclarecio el bosque, y la silueta de un hombre no mas de un mentro cincuenta aparecio.  
-Bienvenidos a Cefiro...Guerreras Magic- se proponia a decir un famoso hechicero, llamado Guru Clef, pero se contuvo a ver que había varias personas mas.-No puede ser...Pero tiene que ser tres chicas...-decia incredulo.Dariel se levanto del pasto, y se coloco enfrente de las muchachas, el joven rubio tambien hizo lo mismo.Squall se limito a mirar a el nuevo extraño personaje.-Tranquilo Guru Clef-dijo una voz detras del poderoso hechicero.Un señora de cabellos celestes se acerco al grupo de adolecentes.Ainhoa sintio una pulsada en su corazon, al ver a la mujer.-Vengan todos ustedes...Les mostraré por qué estan aqui.-Señalo detras de un claro. Algunos no se levantaron, otros miraron a la señora y luego al supuesto mago.-No tienen nada que peder, solamente vengan.-sonrio la antigua guerrera del agua. Obedecieron despues de lanzar asesinas miradas a Guru Clef y a Umi. Caminaron hasta cierto punto, ya que el camina estaba interceptado por una gran roca.Diferentes formas y simbolos se dibujaban en ella.  
  
Continuara 


End file.
